


At 2am

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Honestly I should've posted a Sanvers story, This is so old from my Wattpad, Too late now, sanvers is amazing, should've added a gay pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was going to kill the idiot who pulled the fire alarm.





	

It felt like minutes had passed since Maya Hart had fallen asleep. She had been comfortable in her bed with a blanket across her hips. The radiators - like everything else in the building - worked like shit. Half the building could barely get heat in the dead of winter, and here they were, 20 degrees outside and she was in a cami and boxers. Their radiator ran almost constantly, it was too cold outside to leave a window open, and if it meant they could avoid using a fan and hiking up their electric bill, then shorts would have to do.

A loud screeching whine continued to blare in the apartment and in the corridor outside. Riley came into her tiny room (a converted dining room) with a flap of the curtain that served as her door.

"Maya! The fire alarm is going off, are you even awake?"

"Yes," Maya groaned.

"We have to go downstairs or they'll fine us. We don't have any extra money for municipal violations this month!" Riley shouted 

"Why couldn't this have happened after finals?!" Maya whined as she shoved her feet into her bedroom and was pulled blearily toward the door. The first night all week that she'd been hoping to sleep more than three hours and this is how the universe treats her.

 

Maya held the handrail securely as she made her way down the stairs. She was pretty sure the majority of her was still asleep and her legs were definitely not working. The crowd in the stairwell increased with each floor and by the time they reached the tenth it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"At least we don't have to take the elevator," Riley said, ever the optimist.

"that thing is so sketchy. It's just a death trap. Literally the least safe thing I have ever been on – " Riley rambled on .

"Remind me why we live on the twelfth floor, then." Maya was slightly more awake and significantly more annoyed now.

"Because sketchy elevator is preferable to having mice in our apartment," Riley answered. Maya shrugged. It was true, the building was crappy, but cheap, so they'd made the best of a bad lot.

 

When they reached the lobby, the night manager was directing everyone outside despite several loud protests about being forced out into the cold at 2 in the morning. But apparently someone's smoke detector had gone off, and someone else had smelled smoke and pulled the alarm. Under the angry glares and forceful words of the Jonas, their night manager, Riley and Maya made their way outside into the cold. At least Riley had managed to grab her coat. Probably because they hadn't spent the last five days in the hell of severe sleep deprivation and had been more able to function. Maya was still in her tiny tank top and boy shorts. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Riley looked around at their neighbors, spotting a cluster of people off to the side. "I'm going to go see if I can figure out what's happening. Will you be okay?" She looked at Maya with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just going to walk around. See if I can warm up." She wandered toward the grass in front of the building, which was still dusted with snow from earlier in the week. A tall, good-looking man stood there in a red jacket. She scowled at him. Why couldn't someone have grabbed her jacket?

She walked back and forth, leaving tracks in the shallow covering of snow. At least her feet weren't cold.

The man spoke. "Why are you wearing that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Because it's sweltering in my apartment."

"You live on the upper floors, I'd guess."

"Twelve. And you? You looked dressed for the weather, so you must live on a lower floor."

He smirked just slightly. "Yeah, the third." He paused. "Plus, my roommate, Farkle, set off our smoke detector. Our neighbor heard it and pulled the fire alarm."

"Your roommate is the reason I'm outside in the freezing cold in shorts and a tank top! He's the bitch who set off the fire alarm at 2 o'clock in the goddamn morning!?!"

He flicked his eyes back and forth, glancing at the people who were now looking at them. "What can I say? Farkle likes being safe." Maya huffed loudly and turned back to face the building. They stood shoulder to shoulder. He crossed his arms and mirrored her position.

Maya shivered, then stopped, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

"You must be cold in that," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, my roommate rushed me out before I could grab my coat."

He leaned down so he was closer to her ear, and lowered his voice. "If it makes you feel any better, you look hot in it." She tried not to smile, but it was so intentionally cheesy that she couldn't help herself. In one move, she turned and punched him hard in the upper arm. "Ow." His voice held a note of mock injury, but his expression was flat. Maya chuffed a laugh and rolled her eyes, turning back toward the building again. The fire department was inside now, checking every floor.

The man beside her rubbed his arm surreptitiously. For a person so much smaller than him, her blow had actually hurt. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was trying so hard to control her shivering. He slipped off his jacket and dropped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he stepped in front of her and zipped the jacket up to her neck. Then he pulled the hood up and stepped back.

"Thanks."

"I don't mind the cold." He glanced over at her, and she was looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

"I'm Maya" she said, sliding her arms into the sleeves of his still warm jacket and holding out her hand to him.

"Lucas" he replied, shaking her hand. She smiled and put her hands in his coat pockets. Since Lucas was so much taller and bigger than her, his jacket covered most of her thighs, leaving only her knees exposed to the weather. It wasn't perfect, but she was much warmer now. "I'm guessing you're a student."

"Yeah, I'm a senior, so after this only one more set of finals."

"It's exam time," he said, beginning to understand her earlier anger. "I suppose this alarm has interrupted the few hours of sleep you were hoping to get."

She huffed and huddled deeper into his jacket. "I'm almost done and I've been staying up to study all week. I was going to sleep so much tonight!" Maya leaned into Lucas' side, searching out his warmth and maybe a place to nap. Her shoulder pressed into his ribs, and he brought his arm up to wrap around her. "Don't get any ideas. I'm still really pissed about the fire alarm and I'm holding you accountable."

"Why don't I make it up to you? I'll buy you coffee in the morning. Well, later in the morning."

"Not going to work. My roommate Riley is a barista at the Campus' Coffee shop, so I get free coffee whenever I want."

"Dinner then, when your finals are over."

She considered it for a moment. He was really good looking and he smelled amazing. It wouldn't be the worst dinner she'd shared with a man.

"Sure."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

2 weeks later...

Maya's final semester of college started with another early morning fire alarm. It was still freezing outside, but there was more snow on the ground. The firefighters had ran in and were checking the floors. She stood looking up at the building wrapped in Lucas' jacket with the hood up.

Lucas stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head. She leant back into his chest, which was warm and broad and comfortable.

"You should really take the batteries out of your smoke detector."

"Noted."


End file.
